Kimiko Tohomiko Vs Ken
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point One more Sage remained. And true enough, the last Sage is Ken: Rival-Warrior to Kimiko and expert in fire. Kimiko takes up the challenge of duelling him. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Kimiko picks Dark Magician Girl Ken picks Flame Demon Kimiko's turn *Summons Petit Angel (DEF: 900) *Sets a card Ken's turn *Summons Flaming Axe of Darkness (ATK: 1800) *Attacks Petit Angel *Flaming Axe of Darkness' effect decreases Kimiko's life points by the difference between the two monster's points (Kimiko: 3100) Kimiko's turn *Summons Dunames Dark Witch (ATK: 1800) *Equips her with Silver Bow and Arrow, increasing her ATK by 300 points (ATK: 2100) *Attacks Flaming Axe of Darkness (Ken: 3700) *Ken's Deck Master effect activates, when Kimiko destroys a Shadow Flame monster, he draws a card. Ken's Turn *Summons Flaming Skull of Doom (ATK: 1650) *Equips it with Searing Flames, this allows Flaming Skull of Doom to take no life point damage and can't be destroyed when it attacks a monster stronger than it. *Attacks Dunames Dark Witch with no prevail. *Flaming Skull of Doom's effect activates, when it attacks a monster, half the monster's ATK is deducted from the player's life points (Kiiko: 2050) Kimiko's Turn *Attacks Flaming Skull of Doom with Dunames Dark Witch *Since Searing Flames only activates when Ken makes the attack, he loses life points (Ken: 3250) Ken's Turn *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos *Activates Dark Chains, which takes control of Dunames Dark Witch (ATK: 2600) *Attacks Kimiko directly *Kimiko reveals face-down Negate Attack, which stops the attack. *Sets a card Kimiko's Turn *Activates Harpie's Feather Duster, to destroy all Spell/Traps on Ken's field (Excluding the Seal.) So Dunames Dark Witch returns to Kimiko. (ATK: 2100) *Attacks Ken directly *Ken reveals face-down Shadow of Destruction, which removes Dunames from the game. *Summons Shining Angel (DEF: 800) Ken's Turn *Summons Dark Devil (ATK: 1700) > (ATK: 2200) *Attacks Shining Angel *Shining Angel's effect activates, allowing Kimiko to summon a monster from her Deck which is a LIGHT Attribute and 1500 ATK or less. She picks Banisher of the Light (ATK: 100) Kimiko's Turn *Sacrifices Banisher of the Light to summon Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1900) *Activates Monster Reborn, bringing back the fallen Banisher of the Light (DEF: 2000) *Activates United We Stand, increasing Airknight Parshath's ATK by 800 per monster on her field (ATK: 3500) *Attacks Dark Devil (Ken: 1950) *Airknight's effect activates, when it lowers life points the controller draws a card Ken's turn *Ken cheats and takes a card from his robe sleeve and adds it to his hand. Only Raimundo notices this. *Activates Sanctuary of the Doomed *Summons Dark Sword of Fire (ATK: 1800) > (ATK: 2300) and becomes equipped with the Sanctuary Kimiko's turn *Attacks Dark Sword of Fire *The Sanctuary activates and decreases Airknight's ATK by 500, as well as reduce 500 points from Kimiko's life points (Kimiko: 1550) (ATK: 3000) Ken's Turn *Summons Chaos Flame Shield (DEF: 1800) > (DEF: 2300) and equipped with the Sanctuary Kimiko's Turn *Summons Happy Lover (DEF: 500) (AP ATK: 3800) Ken's Turn *Summons Lava Golem (ATK: 3000) on Kimiko's field, by sacrificing Airknight Parshath and Happy Lover Kimiko's Turn *Skips Ken's Turn *Summons Flaming Chimera (ATK: 1400) > (ATK: 1900) and becomes equipped with the Sanctuary Kimiko's Turn *Because of Lava Golem, Kimiko loses 1000 life points (Kimiko: 550) *Activates her Deck Master effect, removing Airknight Parshath, Happy Lover, Petit Angel and Shining Angel to draw the same number of cards. *Sacrifices Lava Golem and Banisher of the Light to summon Legendary Knight of Courage (ATK: 3000) *Sets a card Ken's Turn *Kimiko reveals face-down Last Turn, making both players discard their hands. In order to use this card, Kimiko must have 1000 or lower life points. She picks a monster from her field and Ken picks a monster from his Deck or field. Then the two attack each other. The monster who is still standing at the end of the turn is the winner. *Kimiko picks Legendary Knight of Courage, while Ken picks his Deck Master, Flame Demon (ATK: 2400) *Legendary Knight of Courage attacks *Flame Demon's Deck Master effect activates, when it's attacked, it is replaced with Flame Demon King (ATK: 5000) *The attack is reflected, destroying Legendary Knight of Courage Ken wins Category:Fan Fiction